A Day with the Goddess
by griffenhawk
Summary: A story I just randomly thought up kind of corny, but read it if you want : it's not that bad. if you do read it, leave a review.


_**A Day with a Goddess**_

**The ending will get quite sappy and stuff so **

**Disclaimer: I in no way own the game Harvest Moon, I did not create it, the people of Marvelous Interactive and Natsume did**

Jake was the farmer of Forget-Me-Not Valley, he was probably the loneliest 25-year-old man out there. The people of the Valley were depending on him for their food after Mineral Town cut off all connection with them, learning that they had hired a new farmer for their land. Jake was often working night and day tending to his large fields that took up many acres of land, stretching far past the goddess spring. Jake had to tend to the large fields planting corn and other crops and raising 10+ sheep and cows and chickens. He was a very busy man. Jake didn't even look 25, he looked like a 50 year old man, his face was tanned, his hair was still a healthy brown but with gray tinges and his face was dark and emotionless, creased with wrinkles. He was very muscular and often wore just a white undershirt and dirty jeans. Rarely anyone saw him in the village unless he was delivering food.

On this particular night it was Jake's ex-girlfriends birthday. He had lost all connection with her after moving to Forget-Me-Not Valley to take over his fathers farm. He fingered a photo of her, late into the night feeling a tear slide down his face. He was quite content being a lone but on days that reminding him of love and happiness… it made him cry. Hiding the picture, Jake rolled over in his bed and fell asleep.

The next day was a bright yet cold winters day. Jake's carrots were growing wonderfully He ran around his whole field watering his crops, which took him around half the day, harvesting the crops which were able to be harvested, lugging them back in large baskets. He took care of his animals, talking to them and apologizing for being late with their feeding and grooming. By the time Jake could bring down the crops for the villagers, it was 11:00pm and very late and cold. Jake wasn't cold though, even if he was wearing a thin undershirt. Leaving bags of produce such as milk and slabs of frozen meat, outside villagers doorstep, he walked up to the spring to take a rest. The spring was his sanctuary, their were tales of a Harvest Goddess living their, but she had never awoken once… Jake didn't believe such ludicrous tales anyways. As he lay down on the soft mossy grass and stared at the many stars in the sky, he heard something enter the pond and looked up and yelped.

There stood a tall glowing woman with a piece of cloth wrapped loosely around her body. She had long rippling blue-ish black hair and the most beautiful entrancing sapphire eyes. She had a slender body and… she glowed, and… and she floated on the water. Her feet were bare and small as well as her hands and she just seemed so perfect. Jake didn't now what to say. "Hello… you're pain is deep… it has awakened me from my slumber…" the girl said in a deep voiced, etched with wisdom. At first there was silence, it stretched for a few seconds… a minute… hours, Jake didn't know, he just sat there dumfounded. Suddenly the beautiful girl that seemed so wise appeared right in front of him, shoving her face into his with a confused face. "Hello? Are you there guy?" she said sounding like a teenager.

"W-Wha?" Jake said scooting back away from the barely clothed girl, blushing as he saw parts of her breasts. "Y-You should really get some c-clothes…" he mumbled looking down at the floor.

"What? Oh, sorry…" the girl said giggling, he heard a snap and then looked up, the girl was now fully clothed in a large glimmering and sparkling dress. Her hair was tied up in a long ponytail and she looked so beautiful…

"Um… who are you?" he asked curiously.

"I'm the Harvest Goddess, I've been sleeping for 300 000 years after the villagers began forgetting about me, but then I sensed some really deep depression… which was you by the way… you totally ruin the whole 'peaceful town' vibe you know?" the goddess said, she didn't sound 300 000 years old. She sounded like a annoying little sister.

"Uh… sorry…" Was all Jake could say though.

"You're no fun…" the goddess mumbling, sounding serious now. Jake looked up.

"Why are you so depressed anyways?" the goddess asked frowning, crossing her arms as if she was a scolding mother.

"I'm n-" immediately when he tried to say 'not' he felt a hand grasp his throat and squeeze, he started coughing.

"You can't lie in front of a goddess you dolt!" the goddess said smirking. "Tell the truth before you die!" she said scolding Jake again.

"…I'm all alone, the villagers work me to death and never realize how hard I have to work to supply their food. They're so greedy and I have to supply extra food for them and I have to kill my precious animals so they can have meet, and Mineral Town closed of all connection from us cause they were mad that the people in this village hired me… now I lost contact with all my family, my girlfriend and I'm all alone. There is a stupid Spring Festival coming up, but only couples can go and I don't know why, and I can't go because I have to supply extra food, and I'm mad and frustrated and-" he got cut of.

"Wow… the villagers really have turned kind of nasty…" the goddess mumbled. "I'll give you a break, now that I'm awake I might as well see how the village is doing… " the goddess said thinking. "I'll grant you one wish!" The goddess said smiling.

Jake was silent… "What can I wish for? Can I wish for freedom?" he asked meekly.

"Nope, I can't control the way the villagers act, sorry, something else? You have a girl you like? Wait no… you don't… hmmm… I know" the goddess said smiling. "Why don't you go with me… although I can't leave my pond, you can wish for it!" the goddess said smiling.

"Why would I do that?" Jake said annoyed.

"Humph, fine, be a loner!" the goddess retorted, Jake glared but dare not insult the goddess.

"Fine… " Jake said resigning, the word 'loner' stung, the little kids in the town made fun of him and called him that.

"Ok…. Oh great harvest lord, grant me a day where I can be a mortal to see over the town…" The goddess said silently, a boom was heard and suddenly the goddess was standing on solid ground wearing a purple blouse and skirt with purple sneakers and her blue-ish black hair was tied in a ponytail which was down to her waist. She looked absolutely stunning.

"So uh… what now?" Jake asked.

"You are going to take care of me until tomorrow midnight!" the goddess said smiling.

"Do I have to?" Jake asked knowing the answer.

"Yes!" the goddess replied angrily.

"Okay… geeze, come on back this way…" Jake murmured turning around and leaving, the goddess ran up to catch him, when they arrived at Jake's farm the goddess whistled.

"You manage all this? This won't do, I'll call help tomorrow!" The goddess said smiling. Alright, to your house, it's kind of cold!" she said happily.

"Okay…" Jake murmured leading the way to his home. Opening the door, Jake revealed his home to the goddess. It was small. There were three rooms, a bathroom, main room and kitchen. There was one bed in the main room along with a small couch and a antenna TV, the kitchen was pretty modern and so was the bathroom. "So you need a bath…?" Jake asked the goddess.

"No, you can go ahead!" The goddess said smiling, Jake nodded, and went in to the bathroom for a bath, 15 minutes of soaking and Jake got out and dried himself off. He left the bathroom to find the goddess nosing through a box under his bed, the goddess showed him a picture with a question.

"Why is the girl wearing barely any clothing?" the goddess asked, showing Jake a picture from one of his bad magazines, he blushed and ripped the box and magazine out of the Goddess's hand.

"Don't touch my stuff!" he said annoyed, and quickly threw them into the garbage still highly embarrassed. "You can sleep on the bed, I'm going to bed, good night!" Jake said quickly lying on the couch and falling fast asleep before the goddess could even complain, Jake was to worn out to care.

Next Day

The next day was bright and still cold, Jake went out to farm but realized it was all done, he saw three little elfish creatures sitting around talking with the goddess. When the goddess looked up she smiled.

"These are the harvest sprites, my helpers! They helped the people farm long ago, they're names are Nik, Nak and Flak!" the goddess said identifying each one.

"Uh… Hi…" Jack said nodding to each of them before looking at the sky.

"So when's the festival?" the goddess asked, the sprites had disappeared.

"Another four hours…" Jack mumbled as he went into the house to go get some breakfast. "I'm gonna make breakfast, want some?" Jake asked to the goddess.

"uh… ok!" the goddess said smiling, Jack started to cook some pancakes, he made enough for him and goddess and the two ate quietly. An hour later, Jake walked into the house after inspecting his animals to find the goddess snapping her fingers to show herself in a new purple dress every time.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked the goddess, one eyebrow raised.

"Changing outfits, you wanna look good at the festival!" The goddess said smiling, she snapped her fingers and Jake had some new clothing on. Instead of his normal plain undershirt and jeans, he wore a black sports jacket, a clean white shirt and baggy light blue jeans with new white sneakers. His normal short and graying hair was now a healthy brown and very messy. His creased face was now smooth and young, Jake looked very handsome. "you like?" the goddess said smiling. Jake just nodded looking at himself. "alright, time for the festival isn't it?" the goddess said, Jake checked the time and nodded.

"Yep, the festival is at the Romana's Villa… " Jake said smiling and linking arms with the goddess, he dragged her out of the house with a huge grin on his face.

"Jake? Is that you?" asked the villagers of the town. Muffy just stared in awe, totally ignoring her date, Griffin. Celia blushed and Nami just stared except instead of a cold stare it was a wide-eyed shocked stare.

"Hey, what's up? This is… uh… Jenny! She's my girlfriend!" Jake said grinning, glancing at the goddess, who didn't seem to mind the lie.

"Hello everyone! It's nice to meet you!" the goddess said, everyone said hello and the festival resumed. There was lots of food, and Jake just merely stayed at the table picking at food, the goddess looked at everyone dancing for a while until she grabbed Jake's arm. "Let's dance!" she said but before Jake could protest he was already whirling around the room, everyone paused to watch Jake and the goddess dancing, well actually it was mostly the goddess who was dancing but whatever. Everyone in the room was awestruck, at the end everyone applauded.

"I didn't know you could dance so well Jake!" Rock said clasping Jake on the back. "You picked a nice fish you know? Could I borrow her?" Rock asked winking at the Goddess who smiled back just barely. Jake glared at Rock for being so mean to the goddess, or at least that's what he said to himself.

"No! Go find your own date! Go hand out with Muffy again!" he said dragging the goddess away from the floor and flinging himself onto a couch, dragging the goddess with him, he didn't know why but holding her hand made him very nervous.

"Thanks… that guy is pretty nasty!" the goddess said glancing at Rock with a angry face. Jake didn't answer, but he quietly fumed while his mind race.

_Are you falling for her? No way, it's just her 'goddess aura' or something… _

_You're falling for her man._

_Am not!_

_Are too! Come on, it's not that bad!_

_…shut up!_

Alright… 

Jake thought in his mind, soon the festival ended and Jake took the goddess to the spring, he had forgotten she was going to leave at 12. He only brought her to the spring because this is where she first appeared.

"That was… really fun, thanks for everything…" Jake mumbled looking at the ground.

"No problem Jake!" The goddess said smiling. "It was fun for me, I also go to see how the town is fairing, now I can change it!" the goddess said dancing around. Jake glanced up and watched the goddess dance around entranced, he felt a warm bubbling in his chest appear. Suddenly the goddess stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked worried. He looked at the goddess's face and saw tears were streaming down her beautiful face.

"I have to leave Jake…" the goddess answered in a whisper, she ran up to hug Jack, her face was buried in his new white shirt. He didn't know what to do but hug her back. "I'm sorry… I wish I could stay, I've never had so much fun… no one has ever been so nice to me before, everyone just used to take me for granted…" the goddess said crying harder. Jake said nothing. "I don't' want to leave…" the goddess murmured but then she smiled, "If you offer me a gift, I'll appear to you…" she said smiling. Jake just stared and before he knew it, he kissed him. He didn't know when, or how, but he felt her lips on his but she didn't push away or scold him, instead she hugged him harder until Jake felt her disappear.

"Jake…" The goddess said, backing away, her body glowed, bright and brighter until a flash and a boom and the goddess was gone, Jake was awake in his bed. At first he thought… it was a dream, but he still had his new clothes and when he went to work on his crops, he saw they were already watered and harvested. He walked up to the spring and sat down at the ponds edge and threw in a carrot… no one appeared. Jake felt a tear slide down his face and then anger.

"You said you'd come back…" he said, tears streaming down his eyes, he stood up yelling at the pond. "You said if I offered you something you'd appear! You lied! You liar!" Jake said yelling louder and louder until his voice echoed around the clearing. He turned and fled from the spring… but maybe if he stayed longer and stayed quiet he would've heard the whisper in the spring saying _I'm sorry Jake…_. The goddess's image shimmered for a while above the pond, tears streaming down her eyes as she looked towards Jack's pond.

A handsome man appeared beside her and held her shoulder, the goddess cried in the mans arms._-Do you really love him my daughter--?_ The man asked. The goddess nodded. _–Then so it be… I am breaking the laws my daughter… do not regret this…-_ the man whispered to the goddess she nodded, the man looked grave and hugged his daughter before clapping his hands, there was a loud flash and then a boom. Jake heard it and ran outside of his house to check the problem. He ran right into the arms of the goddess, and they embraced, and kissed each other passionately.

--**5 years later--**

It had been 5 years since meeting the goddess, otherwise known as Jenny. They now had a son named Jack, he was a healthy 4 year old. The residents of Forget-me-not valley soon hired a new farmer and Jake was able to get rid of some of his crops and make his farm a lot smaller.

"A lot has changed in 5 years…" Jake said, his arms around his wife's shoulder.

"Ya… " The goddess answered, leaning on Jake, they stood at the edge of their farm looking over the town.

"Mama! Mama!" a little boy's voice rang through the air.

"Yes Jack?" the goddess reached down to her son.

"Look!" the little boy pointed at the middle of the earth, his face screwed in concentration, suddenly a flower bloomed out of no where. It was large and healthy and seemed to bow it's head in thanks. The little boy smiled.

Jake and the goddess just stared.

**Alright that's the end. I'm probably not going to make a sequel but I hoped you liked it, not as 'romance and drama' as I thought it would be, but that's better for me **


End file.
